


25 Drabbles

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui/Obi and Arcadia drabbles for TPM 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting to MA; Laura for posting to TPM 100  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula

**1) Sanctuary 1**  
  
Obi-Wan retreated into the sanctuary of his mind, the only place it was safe to nourish intimate thoughts about Qui-Gon.  
  
Only after each duty was done, every task completed, could he conjure the image of Qui-Gon and himself, enflamed in each other's arms.  
  
Instantly, his senses came out to play as Qui-Gon's grin teased his imagination. Qui-Gon smiled into his eyes and Obi-Wan surged to life, freed by his gaze.  
  
To his delight, Qui-Gon's smile drew closer, flourishing into a kiss. Opening his eyes to the world, Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon grinning at him with a well-kissed smile on his face.  
  
**2) Sanctuary 2**  
  
Qui-Gon retreated into the sanctuary of his mind, the only place it was safe to nourish intimate thoughts about his former Padawan.  
  
The sacred bond that had connected them was still all too binding to the Master's austere conscience. But his thoughts were his own, and if he allowed himself a glimpse of a teasing Obi-Wan, invitation in the lush green of his eyes, in the jaunty angle of his hips, it was a private lapse, indeed.  
  
A soft sigh coaxed his eyes open, to see Obi-Wan in front of him, all light and laughter, eager to take his kiss.  
  
**3) Sanctuary 3 (Arcadia)**  
  
Quinn relaxed into the sanctuary of his lad's arms. Another visit to his parents, another battle with himself. He could have sworn that his father had looked annoyed at his mother's mere mention of Ian.  
  
His lad's light was the only thing that could dispel the shadows of his imperfect relationship with his parents. Ian's arm tightened around Quinn's waist, as if in response to his thoughts, and Quinn smiled for the first time in hours.  
  
He opened his eyes to Ian's grin, and leaned down to kiss it. Living in the moment with his lad was his life's greatest gift.  
  
**4) Sanctuary 4 (Arcadia)**  
  
Ian tightened his arms around Quinn, glad that his husband trusted him enough to come to him for sanctuary after visiting his parents.  
  
He had watched in somber silence over the past couple of months as John's skittishness around them had subtly increased, along with Quinn's unquestioning acceptance of the unbridgeable distance between them.  
  
How could either father or son endure this tension?  
  
Even when he hadn't confided in his folks about Quinn, Ian had felt close to them, sharing many other aspects of his life. He steadfastly looked forward to a time when his husband could do the same.  
  
**5) Sanctuary 5 (Arcadia)**  
  
The stained-glass windows of Mace Chapel shone brightly in the midday sun, conferring an added blessing on Quinn and Ian in this, the happiest moment of their lives so far.  
  
Shafts of light streamed upon the two grooms at the altar. The only things brighter than the glow surrounding them were their incandescent smiles.  
  
Surrounded by family and friends, they exchanged vows made sacred by the joining of their hearts. They gazed at each other in adoration as Father Corgan united two into one.  
  
The ceremonial kiss that followed spoke louder than their vows, louder than mere words ever could.  
  
**6) Sanctuary 6**  
  
Obi-Wan escaped to the sanctuary of his room.  
  
These intimate evenings with Qui-Gon, studying mission intel on their sofa, left him keenly aware of his unspoken desires.  
  
Why had Qui-Gon never studied him as intently as a report?  
  
Why couldn't he himself have thrown his datapad down and shown Qui-Gon what he'd rather be studying?  
  
Those questions were infinitely more interesting than his reading had been.  
  
As he lay on his bed in frustration, he wondered if he'd break his silence, whether Qui-Gon would ever hear a word from his heart.  
  
The words were all there, waiting to be shared.  
  
**7) Sanctuary 7**  
  
Qui-Gon dove into the sanctuary of Obi-Wan's arms.  
  
After a day spent in non-stop negotiations, in a so-far futile attempt to stave off civil war, these few hours they had to try and sleep were a gift from the Force.  
  
He coupled his breathing to Obi-Wan's, surprised not to feel a soft glide towards sleep. Green eyes opened, shining from within, and suddenly sleep became just an afterthought. Strong arms tightened around him, offering more than comfort, more than release.  
  
Obi-Wan kissed lips weary from weeks of pointless words, and showed him what they were really meant for.  
  
**8) Fairytale 1**  
  
The lonely giant sat under a bouri tree in the palace gardens.  
  
He was the heir to Coruscant's throne, but would not take a wife. Every lass in the kingdom had tried to win his heart, but he could give it to none of them.  
  
The north wind in the leaves heralded a change of season.  
  
A copper-haired young man with a face made for him stood on the grass before his eyes. He gazed up at the youth, eyes lit with his reflected fire, and rose to join him.  
  
Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's hand and was alone no more.  
  
**9) Music 1**  
  
The music of Obi-Wan's laughter made Qui-Gon smile as he took the young man in his arms. He kissed those sweet lips, savoring the notes of love and joy he heard in the Force.  
  
The melody they created together, dancing in blue and green waves of sound, was a perfect blending of their signatures, building since they'd first met.  
  
Qui-Gon deepened the kiss, aquamarine harmonics lapping at his ears. Obi-Wan eagerly responded, a new note of desire weaving through their song.  
  
The Music Master pulled his Knight in closer still, living in their joyful noise.  
  
Thanks to Saraid for creating her wonderful Knights Errant AU, and for giving me permission to post this drabble.  
  
**10) Change/Tradition 1**  
  
Knights errant, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could neither turn to their brethren, nor find relief in the Force. The Way of the Jedi was closed to them so long as they opened themselves to each other.  
  
Their calling was at odds with the call of their hearts. The Temple had become their prison, their rooms cells. Forced monasticism was not what the Force intended for them.  
  
The blue-green glory of their love refuted millennia of tradition. How could the Council fail to see it? How much longer would the true Knights continue to serve at the cost of their souls?  
  
**11) Halloween 1 (Arcadia)**  
  
Ian and Quinn walked the little princess from house to house on their leafy block.  
  
Lelia beamed as she toddled up forest green lawns and white sidewalks, her pumpkin fuller after every stop.  
  
This was a lot more fun than going door to door with Mommy and Daddy earlier that afternoon.  
  
Her uncles knew how to make her giggle and glow, and even could tell when she got sleepy.  
  
She laughed when Uncle Qui lifted her onto his shoulders, while Uncle Wan made goofy faces at her.  
  
She waved her wand, blessing both of them, knights of her very own.  
  
**12) Halloween 2 (Arcadia)**  
  
Ian and Quinn flew through the opening forms of The Falling Leaf kata. The dojo was silent around them, though their audience was large.  
  
Their Halloween exhibitions had become a holiday tradition, eagerly awaited by Master Yodama and the children.  
  
Mastery in motion, the men became autumn leaves themselves, dancing and swirling in intricate patterns over the mats.  
  
Still as trees, their rapt observers dreamt of soaring with them, taken by a capricious breeze.  
  
Yodama could hear a leaf drop, and as the men came to rest, kneeling with knees touching, he did.  
  
Quinn and Ian heard only each other.  
  
**13) Halloween 3 (Arcadia)**  
  
Jo listened lovingly while Lelia babbled away. The little princess had just spent Halloween with her uncles in Alder Run, and couldn't stop giggling about it.  
  
Jo poured the contents of Lelia's pumpkin onto the kitchen table, smiling when she saw granola bars, raisins, and sesame seeds cascading out. Quinn and Ian had quietly replaced most of the candy with healthy snacks.  
  
But clever Lelia had picked Raisinets for her first treat, so Jo had grubby little fingers to clean. And indulgent uncles to thank.  
  
She'd perfected the Halloween candy switch with Ian and Monty, and relished the ritual's return.  
  
**14) Fairytale 2**  
  
Prince Obi-Wan gazed at the little shamrock nestled in his palm. He'd found it under his favorite bouri tree yesterday in the Sunrise Garden.  
  
It whispered to him of love and joy.  
  
Charmed back to the garden at dawn, he knelt by the bouri tree, shamrock in hand.  
  
A rustle in the leaves drew his eyes to a young giant, cloaked by the sky, suddenly beside him.  
  
Sea blue eyes caressed forest green, his future in their depths.  
  
His trembling fingers held out the shamrock, gleaming in the nascent sun, and Obi-Wan grinned when they both found their home within a massive hand.  
  
**15) Historic AU (Arcadia)**  
  
The Williamsburg sun beat down on the smithy yard, where Quinn beat the andiron rhythmically. Ian poured molten metal into molds, channeling liquid fire.  
  
Master and apprentice, the men's fire was not so easily channeled. Twelve years of sweating over the forge, and their sparks still smoldered, a touch away from conflagration.  
  
In the crystal cold of a November gloaming, in the heat of the moment, the spark ignited long ago burst into full blaze.  
  
Arms strong as iron bands drew Ian in, the smithy quiet around them in the dusk. Hearts pounding like hammers, they kissed in the Williamsburg moonlight.  
  
**16) Christmas 1 (Arcadia)**  
  
Quinn stood on tiptoe to put Ian's styrofoam star atop the tree. Jo had insisted they take it for their first Christmas in their new home.  
  
They kissed with infinite tenderness, the best gift of all. The lucky star had waited twenty-two years for this moment.  
  
Ian's fingers cozied under Quinn's Aran pullover, tucked between its thick softness and Quinn's radiant warmth. Big, eager hands joined slimmer ones in unwrapping their presents, lingering over seductive curves.  
  
The fire kissed their skin, heat coursing through them from touch and flame. Their checked quilt nestled them in the warmth of the season.  
  
These drabbles are set after the Arcadia story Window to the Soul.  
  
**17) Change 2 (Arcadia)**  
  
Quinn put down the phone with a frown. His father hadn't talked to him for a full three weeks now. His mother had said that a bridge tournament was filling their weekends, but he couldn't remember a time when they'd had so little contact.  
  
Ian embraced him, offering wordless comfort for what they'd dare not say. He knows. The words hung heavily between them, silent, with the power of a roar.  
  
Quinn buried his face in Ian's hair, feeling his lad's arms squeeze him harder. Whatever happened, strong arms would always hold him, and keep him safe from any storm.  
  
**18) Worth It 1 (Arcadia)**  
  
It was all worth it, Quinn told himself, as he wrote his father a birthday card, though he'd not been invited to the party. Silence had hung heavily between them for two months now, deeper by the day.  
  
His mother no longer bothered with polite pretenses, and called him while John picked up prescriptions.  
  
A solemn Ian took the card to the post office, hoping it would spark a response. Tucked amongst the bills, it was easily the most important letter sent that month. The festive, oversized envelope begged for an answer.  
  
Ian hoped John would give the right one.  
  
**19) Change 3 (Arcadia)**  
  
John took the phone with obvious reluctance, prodded by Ginny. At a loss for words, he listened as Quinn wished him a happy birthday, and said he loved him.  
  
He managed to thank Quinn for his well-wishes, and for his card. He broke the connection, conjuring a weak smile for Ginny, and fled to his study.  
  
He shouldn't have let the silence go on for so long. It just got harder and harder to break. Quinn kept trying, showing him how much he cared with every effort.  
  
Ginny was right -- it was past time for him to do the same.  
  
**20) Change 4 (Arcadia)**  
  
Ginny stared in frustration at the closed door of the study. John had been disappearing behind its oaken shelter all too often over the past couple of months.  
  
Why couldn't he accept the situation, and move on? She had almost a year ago, when Quinn and Ian had first moved in together.  
  
Quinn had his own life, and as long as they didn't look at it too closely, everyone was happy. He was a good son, loving and dutiful. If he was a little too attached to his friend, where was the harm in that?  
  
The door stared back, silent.  
  
**21) Change 5 (Arcadia)**  
  
It was not the kind of thing they'd ever talked about, after all. Cousin Dave's separation, Beth's cheating, Paul's impotence -- everyone knew about them, but they just weren't discussed. Her own mother had set the tone with Dad's drinking. Wasn't that how families got along?  
  
Silence had always worked for them before, Ginny brooded. She herself had only mentioned grandchildren when she'd seen one too many babies smiling at the mall.  
  
As long as no one brought it up, why couldn't her men keep on as they always had? She was sure that was what they really wanted, after all.  
  
This drabble is set after the Arcadia story Little Boy Found.  
  
**22) Change 6 (Arcadia)**  
  
His parents loved him.  
  
Quinn's mantra this Christmas Eve. They loved him enough to put aside a lifetime of prejudice. For him.  
  
He basked in their love after the unexpected drought that had left him thirsty for their affection.  
  
"They know me now," Quinn thought. "They know how important Ian is to me."  
  
For the first time, he believed he could have both his parents' love and Ian's.  
  
What a feeling! Pure joy blazed blue beneath his eyelids. The blue of his lad's eyes.  
  
The balance of forces around him centered him and made him whole.  
  
This drabble is set after the Arcadia story Epiphany.  
  
**23) New Beginnings (Arcadia)**  
  
A new year. A fresh start.  
  
Quinn was in a meditative mood as he flowed into the forms of The Flowering Bud kata with his lad.  
  
He had been given a priceless Christmas gift, a second chance with his parents, and his spirits soared with the kata.  
  
Freer, looser, he flew through the moves, joy welling up inside him.  
  
As he came back down to earth, he could feel Ian's grin before opening his eyes. Strong arms around his shoulders anchored him in the here and now, a wonderful place to be.  
  
Ian kissed the smile right on his face.  
  
This drabble is based on A Symposium on Love, in which Ian and Quinn first meet. (Arcadia)  
  
**24) Attraction**  
  
Bright blue eyes. Navy suit. A long drink of water.  
  
And Ian drank him in. He had never felt this instant attraction in his life.  
  
Blue-grey eyes. Mischievous grin. A flame-haired youth in jeans.  
  
And Quinn was drawn to his flame. He had never felt this instant attraction in his life.  
  
It simmered between them before a word was spoken, heating the air around them.  
  
How would they make it to Massachusetts?  
  
A Tolkien expert. A maverick professor.  
  
And Ian was a little in love already.  
  
An unexpected colleague. A boyish scholar.  
  
And Quinn was a little in love already.  
  
**25) Attraction 2**  
  
Master and Padawan. Earth and Air. Force-grounded muscle dancing with ethereal aerials. Green grass meeting blue sky.  
  
A Master calling the wind. The wind sighing in answer.  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Fire and water. A draigon reflected in a serene pool. Scorching swagger behind flowing stride. Fiery grin melting icy reserve.  
  
A Master playing with Fire. Fire playing back.  
  
An elemental attraction. Two become one, in the Force, in their bed. Unifying and Living Force, unified by an unbreakable bond.  
  
Man and man. Together, in their calling. Together, in their minds. Together, with their bodies. Together, in their hearts.


End file.
